When developing a display system for subsequent manufacture and sale, the display system manufacturer will often create a reference display system that is used to develop the display system hardware and software. The reference display system and its hardware and software are tweaked along with system settings, such as configuration parameters, conversion coefficients, and so forth, with the end result being a display system that meets image quality standards. Such a reference display system is commonly referred to as a “golden display system” or a “golden projector.”
The golden projector's hardware, software, and tweaked system settings generally are used as the standard to which the subsequently manufactured display systems will be built. Although the manufacturer will attempt to exactly duplicate the golden projector, manufacturing variances will normally prevent the creation of exact duplicates. Software and system settings generally may be exactly duplicated since they simply can be copied from the golden projector and stored in memory in the manufactured display system. Mechanical systems, such as the optical system of the display system, however, do not lend themselves to duplication without variation. These variations in the mechanical systems, especially in the optical system, can result in a visually noticeable difference between images displayed by the golden projector and images displayed by the other manufactured display systems. Because of the manufacturing differences between the manufactured display systems and the golden projector, additional tweaking of the manufactured display systems may need to be performed to bring them to the standards of the golden projector.
With reference now to FIGS. 1a and 1b, there are shown data plots illustrating CIE 1931 xy chromaticity diagrams for a golden projector (FIG. 1a) and an exemplary manufactured display system (FIG. 1b). The diagram shown in FIG. 1a shows a color space 105 of the golden projector as determined by the location of the golden projector's red point 110, blue point 120, and green point 115 in conjunction with the intensity of the light provided at each of these primary colors. A white point 125 is located at the intersection of lines connecting the primary colors and secondary colors, which are a weighted combination of the primary colors.
The diagram shown in FIG. 1b shows a color space 155 of an exemplary display system and its red point 160, blue point 170, and green point 165. The red point 160, the blue point 170, and the green point 165 of the exemplary display system may be the same as the red point 110, the blue point 120, and the green point 115 of the golden projector. Due to changes in relative intensity, however, secondary color points as well as white point 175 may be shifted.
Therefore, one disadvantage of the prior art is that the images displayed by the exemplary display system may have a different color cast from the same images displayed on the golden projector. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that these variations between display systems may be noticeable and unacceptable to the sellers and purchasers of the display systems.